Degrassi (Season 11)
Degrassi Season 11 will premiere this summer, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.) with TeenNick marketing the show as, "Degrassi: Now or Never." The show will follow a 7 week telenovela format with 28 episodes, whereas The Boiling Point aired for 6 weeks, 24 episodes. Season 11 will consist of 45 half hour episodes. The summer episodes depict the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. The Seniors will graduate and the season will start back up in the fall with the 2011-2012 school year. It is confirmed that Season 11 will premiere in Canada (MuchMusic) and in the US (TeenNick) on July 18th, 2011. Production for the season began on March 14, 2011 at Epitome Studio in Toronto. Filming will continue straight through to November, with breaks in between to give Stephen Stohn the opportunity to produce 6 episodes for the first season of his new series entitled Highland Gardens. Season eleven is produced by Epitome Pictures in association with Much/CTV. Main Cast Seniors (Grade 12) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president with very strict parents. *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich, recently-out lesbian and former alcoholic from New York City. *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team who struggles coming out to his family. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, a confident, openly gay athelete. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossiping captain of the Power Squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, romantic, and kind-hearted cheerleader. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, an overweight senior who has a passion for music. (New) Juniors (Grade 11) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy cheerleader. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky football player. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, an emotionally unstable bad boy. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new heartthrob and an old friend of Clare's. (New) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a girl who makes up lies to prevent herself from appearing boring (New) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Marisol's best friend who has no clue when it comes to love. (New) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a sensible and deeply religious girl. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a sweet and smart, female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersion teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, Dave's tall girlfriend. (Grade 9) *James Edward Campbell as Fitz, a born-again Christian who works at The Dot and has feelings for Clare.(Unconfirmed;Expelled) *Samii Follliott as Hannah, Wesley's love interest. (Grade 10) *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty freshman who is new to dancing. (Grade 9) *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, a rich son of a diplomat who still loves Holly J. (Unconfirmed;Grade 12) *Jesse Trajkovski, as Pauly, a friend of Owen's. (Grade 11) Guest Stars *Elias Edraki as Anson, a villain. *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang, a shy outcast (Unconfirmed) *Keke Palmer, a famous musician. Trivia *It has been confirmed by TV addict that the eleventh season episodes of Degrassi will have one student of the male persuasion tackle the taboo that is shoplifting, another who is no stranger to trouble finding herself confronted with cocaine, while a third fan favorite is forced to deal with the baggage that comes when two squabbling parents fail to handle their divorce as maturely as one might hope. *New freshmen will be introduced in the second half of the season. *It is strongly rumored that Fiona will either be held back, or simply decide to remain at Degrassi for another year, meaning her character would remain on the show until the end of Season 12. This is further supported by the fact that she is not wearing a cap and gown in a picture of Holly J in her graduation clothes that was recently released by MuchMusic. *Despite the fact that Season 11 has yet to air, on June 2nd, 2011, MuchMusic announced a 12th Season of Degrassi with a 40 episode order. This assures that the show will remain on air until at least April 2013. *Stephen Stohn tweeted that the theme song will be released in mid-June, most likely in a promo of some sort. *The Degrassi Mobile Game app will be released in time for this season. *The theme song is said to be sung by someone "unexpected". *The graduates (Holly J, Anya, Sav, Chantay, Riley, and Zane) will not be followed into their freshman years of college. Episode List External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *Stephen Stohn at Twitter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11] at Wikipedia *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Page at Facebook *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Promos & Videos thumb|350px|left|Degrassi Fireworks Promo Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Sophomores Category:Juniors Category:Seniors Category:Graduation